Several different embodiments of methods, arrangements and constructions related to the above technical field and to a branch sleeve adapted for a crimping process, and more particularly to a so-called C-sleeve, are known in the art.
C-sleeves of this kind have, when intact, mutually different cross-sectional shapes so that the sleeve will have an internal configuration that is adapted to a chosen cross-sectional range with regard to the conductor sections involved, and with an external configuration that is adapted to the crimping or clamping jaws used.
FIG. 1 in the accompanying drawing is a perspective view of an intact earlier known branch sleeve that is comprised of copper, a copper alloy or similar conductive material and intended for splicing and branching earth lines or for the construction of lightening arrestor installations, with the aid of one or two impressions achieved with the aid of crimping or clamping jaws.
C-sleeves or branch sleeves of this kind are designed and dimensioned for one or two conductor sections and are retailed and stored under different designations.
In this respect, it is earlier known for these C-sleeves to have different designations, such as C8-6, C8, C9-6, C9-8 and C9, so as to be able to cover the following area ranges: 25-35/16-25; 25-35/25-35; 35-50/16-25; 35-50/25-35; and 35-50/35-50 mm2.
It will be noted that an intact C-sleeve designated C8-6 is intended for a co-action with a chosen second conductor section, falling within the area range of 16-25 mm2 and with a chosen first conductor section, falling within the area range of 25-35 mm2.
It is earlier known that certain of said coordinated C-sleeves require crimping or clamping jaws in a crimping tool of a first embodiment, whereas other coordinated C-sleeves require crimping or clamping jaws of a different construction or configuration, or both.
The practical application, the manufacture and storage of such intact C-sleeves thus require a very large number of mutually different external dimensions and mutually different internal recesses, adapted to accommodate different selected conductor areas.
The reason why these C-sleeves with their allotted cross-sectional shapes occur in so many shapes of embodiments and are adapted directly to special conductor sections and conductor areas is because of the demands and requirements that are placed on a crimping connection formed via uniting conductor sections in a crimping process, carried out by using such a sleeve.
The requirement placed on these C-sleeves is that after having undergone a crimping process in one or more stages, the outer compressed form of the C-sleeve shall have been changed equally around the two conductor section as a result of a structural material change, with an associated coordinated plastic flow of material particularly within the peripheral region of the conductor sections, so as to obtain a mechanically durable and an electrically acceptable connection.
These strength related requirements and electrical requirements, such as with respect to transition resistance, are well documented and standardized.
Considering the basic idea related to the present invention and the technique from which the present invention originates the content of the U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,856 to Bock must be mentioned as a relevant prior art. This publication does describe and illustrate an electrical connector for connecting a first conductor to a second conductor.
The electrical connector in Bock includes a generally C-shaped or 3-shaped body, which defines first and second conductor receiving cavities for accommodating the respective conductors. The body member is provided with an opening communicating with the conductor receiving cavities, by means of which the conductors are adapted to be positioned within said cavities. An integral hinged connected retaining member is associated with one of the conductor receiving cavities whereby, once a conductor has been placed in the latter cavity, the retaining member may be manually rotated to a position wherein it secure the conductor in the cavity. The connector is than intended to be placed over a second conductor, such that the second conductor is received in the other conductor receiving cavity. The connector is adapted to be compressed, by means of a compression tool, so as to substantially close the opening in the body member.